


So I Won't Kiss Nobody (Until You Come Back Home)

by harrythe



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: In another life, maybe she would have stayed. In another life, maybe he would have followed her instead. Maybe in another life her sister never died, or her father never came here searching for a better life for his family. In another life maybe there was no them. No spaceship crashing to earth, throwing their world into chaos. Maybe they never meet, and instead they wander the earth searching, wondering why they feel incomplete.





	So I Won't Kiss Nobody (Until You Come Back Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, 1x09 and 1x10 really fucked me up, so if like you haven’t seen that episode yet, don’t read this, because there are some, albiet a few vague, references to both those episodes. Also, I listened to a really angsty playlist while writing this fic, so if you want that, let me know. I’ll hook you up.

In another life, maybe she would have stayed. In another life, maybe he would have followed her instead. Maybe in another life her sister never died, or her father never came here searching for a better life for his family. In another life maybe there was no them. No spaceship crashing to earth, throwing their world into chaos. Maybe they never meet, and instead they wander the earth searching, wondering why they feel incomplete. Or maybe in another life he belongs to this world just as she does, his feet touching home, instead of a place he refuses to believe he’s just visiting. Maybe in another life they exist in the spaces between stars, cosmic beings orbiting around each other, never touching, ever searching. Maybe in another life they were born of the olden deities, forces of destruction and creation, as they fight to not swallow the world whole. Maybe in another life they walk through life hand in hand. Maybe in another life their love is nothing but an echo. And maybe in another life she comes home to him. 

 

In this life, she pulls away from him, even as the red string of fate pulls them closer together. In this life, his sister became the catalyst for her leaving, for tearing his heart apart so that she can hold half of it in her hands as she drives away, never knowing that half of her heart stays behind in his own. In this life he does horrible, awful things to keep their secret, things that tear him apart, create this darkness inside him that only shrinks away when it touches her light. His siblings bind him to this town, this life that he never really wanted. They trap him as effortlessly as a canary in a birdcage, so that he can never stretch his wings and fly free. In this life, when she comes home, it serves to only pull them further apart, instead of binding them closer together. In this life, she comes home, but not for him. In this life, she tells him they’re not meant to be together. In this life, he might just believe her, even as they hold the half of the other’s heart in their hands. 

 

Maybe they’ve lived a thousand lives like this. Maybe in a past life, he was a knight whose only wish was to serve his humble and gracious queen. In a past life they might have been warriors from different nations, both fighting for what they believe is right and good. In a past life they might have been a soldier and a maid. A gladiator and his mistress. A noble and his lady, a queen who is married off to a foreign king. In a past life they could have been born of the stars in a moment of creation, and in a past life they could have been two of history’s greatest heroes. They could have been a tale as old as time, a love so great and epic it became immortalized amongst the stars. In a past life, maybe they were happy. Maybe they were together. In a past life they were probably great. Or maybe in a past life they were enemies. Maybe in a past life there were things about them that were impossible to overcome. Maybe in a past life, it was a familiar cycle such as this. A push and pull of an endless echo of waves. A love that they feel deep in their bones, no matter how hard they try to pull against it. 

 

In this life, when he tells her he loves her, he means every word, even as it serves to only tear his heart further apart. When he asks her if she believes him, voice cracking, he desperately wants her to say yes, desperately wants to give himself something to believe in, a love that he can hold onto. And even as she tells him that they’re not meant to be together, he holds onto it, rescues her time and time again as if it’s the only thing he knows how to do. In this life, when she tells him that she’s not the same girl she was ten years ago, that his love is built on something false, a version of her that doesn’t exist anymore, he can’t help but vehemently deny it. For as much as he fell in love with her the moment he met her, he all but re-fell for her the moment she came back into his life. All the things that she does not think are worthy of love are the things he loves about her the most. In this life, when she kisses him, she feels like they’ve done this a thousand times before, and perhaps they have, in another life. In this life, the red string of fate binds them closer together than it ever has before. 

 

And in this life, she heals every bit of darkness he has inside him, every part that he hates about himself becomes the things she takes with her, the things her light touches and makes new. In this life, they become who they were always meant to be, they become two halves of one whole. In this life, when she finally tells him that she loves him, not under the influence of a bare echo of his feelings, he takes those words and holds tight to them. He keeps them close, holds tight to the meaning behind them, the willing acceptance of who he is, and what he is capable of doing. In this life, they are better together, than they ever could be apart. In this life, no matter how bleak their beginnings, they manage to come back together in a way that is built on something real, something powerful, something that they can’t put a name on, this thing that binds them together, instead of trying to tear them apart. 

 

In another life, perhaps she had stayed. Perhaps they were happy. In another life, they might have gotten married, had kids, lived an idyllic life that he once dreamed they would have. Or in another life, when she stayed, it tore them apart, because she resented him for being the reason she stayed, and he hated himself for not letting her leave. In another life, had Rosa not died, maybe she never came back. Choosing to stay away, marrying the man who was once her fiance. Maybe in another life she forgets all about him. And maybe in another life he pushes her away, saves her from the anger and destruction that is sure to follow him wherever he goes. In another life, perhaps he didn’t save her in time from the bullet that once pierced her skin. In another life, maybe he could not heal himself from the bullet that pierced his. And maybe in another life, she didn’t manage to save her sister, and he destroys the world, reduces it to ashes and dust as punishment for taking away part of his family. And maybe in another life, he does the same for her, because it wouldn’t be his world without her in it.

 

In this life, they’re happy, at least for now. In this life, he pulls her close and tells her he trusts her, implicitly, without thought, and without pause. In this life, they protect each other, fight for each other, prepared to burn the world to ashes and dust if someone dares to take one away from the other. In this life, he pours his heart out to her, and she takes all those pieces of his heart and stores them up in her own, even as she does the same to him, until you can no longer tell where one begins as one ends. In this life, he runs headfirst in danger, if only to protect her from whatever it is that comes their way. In this life, she runs right after him, to patch him up and keep him safe. In this life, he swears to keep her safe, to keep her alive, because he cannot live in a world without her. In this life, he pockets a ring that he’s sure he’ll give her down the road, keeps it close to his heart where she resides. In this life, she prepares herself for the day where she’ll say yes, because there is no other answer that she can give him. And though he’s sure they’ve lived a thousand lives like this, he’s also sure that even if they aren’t destined, written in the stars, red string of fate, to be together, he would choose her every time. Without thought, without pause. Liz is his, just as he is hers. Of that much, he’s always known. 

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe leave a review?


End file.
